1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visible light communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, IrDA (infrared data association) has been widely known as a standard for short-distance wireless communication.
An example of the prior art related to the present invention is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-099009.
However, because IrDA involves carrying out communication using infrared light, it is necessary to block visible light other than infrared light at the set or at the module, and a special-purpose infrared light communication module has thus been necessary. In addition, existing IrDA systems are rarely used overseas, and so there are also issues with implementing the systems in globally standardized electronic devices.
In recent years, visible light communication systems also have been offered that employ visible light instead of infrared light. However, there is still opportunity for various investigations concerning specific techniques for providing electronic devices with the capability of visible light communication.
For example, when providing electronic devices with the capability of visible light communication, the simplest technique is to incorporate a special-purpose visible light communication module. However, such techniques have the problem of increasing the size and cost of the electronic device.